Haunted
by stormdog11
Summary: This about Alice and Bella taking a trip to Maine to a haunted house. They bring the whole cullen family. What will happen to the cullens?
1. Prologue

**Haunted **

**Prologue**

**Alice's Pov~**

**Bella was sitting right on the couch. It was here birthday next week and she was going to turn 22. Just is she was still human. She is vampire. Looks very much like Esme instead of Rene. Well I wanna do something special. A PARTY!? No. **

_**Vision:**_

"_**Oh my god." Bella says. "Why the hell did you take me to a ratty place?" She asked. I looked at the house. Dirty, ratty, and scrawny. It was in Maine.**_

_**Vision Ends. **_

**Then Edward did a smirk because he saw my vision. That is where I was going to take Bella. "BELLA!" I screamed. "I AM GOING TO TAKE YOU TO A RATTY PLACE FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!!" I YELLED. Nessie looked at me like you're going to take her to the worst place. She was sitting on Jake's life. All the boys were watching football. **

"**Well Bella the **_**whole **_**family is going. That includes you mutt." I said. "We are leaving tomorrow. I will find where it is" I said. I stayed all night. Looked at articles at it. One said: **

**Haunted **

_**James Lock**_

_**2001 **_

_**This place been empty for years and years. No one took a step in it till Angela my daughter. It was a dare. She had to take a picture of every room. It seemed to me I was sleeping. But we the town heard a faint scream. We called 911 and they went in there. When they came out with the person there was blood. When I looked in the eyes I saw it was my daughter. Covered all over in blood because that is house that is haunted. **_

**The House **

_**Mike Tame**_

_**1998 **_

_**Bloody hell house. It was empty for years. I moved in with my 10 kids and wife. We lived there for 2 weeks. On the first week we saw thing moving and disappearing. We thought some was in there. On the second week we found 8 of our kids downstairs dead so we left with our 2 last kids. **_

**Disappearing**

_**Campbell Turn**_

_**2004 **_

_**Kids used it for fun. They used it for dares. Like 2001 that Angela girl died in 2002 from it. 1998 8 kids died and there was no blood, no holes, no prints. These mysteries we will never find them out. If you are going to stay there don't be expected to find someone disappearing. Call me at 517-866-0520 if you want to stay in there and figure out the mystery. This was the last time that some walked out and no one went in there again. It was 2004.. **_

**I got done reading 3 articles. Now I really wanted to go there. This was going to be fun. Plus we don't sleep except Nessie and Jacob. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Love of Blood reviewed and **

**MaddieMorget reveiwed. **

**chapter 1!

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1 **

**Bella's Pov~**

**I thought we were doing nothing for my stupid birthday. I don't age. So why does it matter if I have a damn party. But Alice of course went out of control. But when I heard ratty place I was like IS THIS HELL? But of course not.**

**I was watching Nessie cuddling up against Jake keeping warm. Jake on the other hand was just lying flat like he couldn't move because he knew my daughter Nessie was there. But Nessie was only 2 with a 4 year old body. It made me think she was growing up fast, not like the human way.**

**Then I see my Edward right by my side thinking what I am thinking. Then I stand up and lean forward to kiss him. He kissed back. "Can you at least get another room?" Jake mumbles. "Even know it is your house and I live here and can at least give me somewhere private?" He said fully awake. He got up. I giggled. "Oh my god." He said seeing Nessie was sleeping with. "So who is packing my clothes?" Jake asked. Then he just started walking out of the room. But It just wasn't fair. **

**THEE DAYS LATER **

**"So are we ready to leave?" Alice asked. Everyone nodded. Jake was holding Nessie and Edward were next to Jake and I was in the middle of Emmet and Jasper. Rosalie was by Alice. Alice used her super speed to put everything into her yellow car and the jeep. **

**"I call riding in the jeep, with Edward, Nessie and of course Jake." I said grabbing Nessie from Jake and buckling her in her car seat. Jake sitting next to her. Edward in driver seat then me in passenger. Alice was driving hyper speed so did Edward. Jake and Nessie fell asleep back there. In 10 hours we were there. We all got out of the car. "Oh my god." I say. "Why the hell did you take me to this place?" I asked. **

**"Hold on." Alice said. Pushing numbers. **

**Alice****'s Pov~**

**I pushed the numbers 517-886-0520. Someone finally answered at the 25th ring. "Hello, Haunted Minion Department, got some clues, entering the house, leave a message while I sleep. I'll listen in a hundred years." It said. I called again. Then someone answered. "Hello, my name is Campbell Turn and you want to talk about The House." He said. **

**"Well hi, I am Alice Cullen and I am here with my family. Which is Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen, Emmet Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Emmet Cullen, Jake Black, and Nessie Cullen." I say. "I am walking in the house and renting it for four days." I said. "We will see how haunted it is." I said. **

**"Well oh my god. Am I dreaming? Well oh hell. You can stay in the house just have it for four days and tell me how it is. Just tell me. Call me every day. I got to write more about saying people are going in it." He said and hung up while I have to tell them it is haunted. **

**"This house is haunted. A ton of people died bloody. No holes, no blood, no fingerprint. If people went in there every day they would die." I said when well started walking up, now Jake and Nessie came out. Jake was carrying her while she was sleeping. Then we heard a slight scream and on the door it said: **

**GET THE HELL AWAY BITCH! **

**Then we just walked in. There was blood on the floor. Everything was dusty. There were marks everywhere. I swear I heard whimpers. Nessie woke up and went closer to Jake. "I hear dead people." Said Nessie. I heard whimpers. **

**Nessie Pov~**

**When I woke up I was in Jake's warm hands. Then I heard: "You do nothing!" Then I heard smacks and thing dripping like something is near. Then I heard whimpers say go away. Everything was so scary. Then lastly I heard bad words**

**GET THE HELL WAY BITCH!**

**I cuddled closer to Jake and was saying in my mind. Don't let go. I knew my dad could hear me but I was just hearing things besides who said everything was scary. "Okay, Bella, Edward will be sleeping on the third floor on the left count to 10. Emmet and Rose will be on the fourth floor on the left count to 10. Jake and Nessie will be on the first floor in that room." Alice says to all of us.**

**Then Jake takes us to our room. It was dusty everywhere just the bed was not dusty. It was very clean. There was one double bed, just one. **

**Bella's Pov~**

**I and Edward walked up the stairs to our room in vampire speed. We went in and everything was dusty. The sheets, the bed, and there were 2 beds. But it was a small room. **

**Alice****'s Pov~**

**I and Jasper went in the room. There was one small closet! 2 small beds and one small room! I screamed. **

**Rosalie's Pov~**

**I heard Alice scream while we walked in our room. I looked in and there were 2 beds and a small room. Gosh, my clothes won't fit in this because Alice packed. I yelled. "OH MY GOSH!"**


	3. Chapter 2

**No one reviewed but I liked **

**how I ended so I am going to **

**write more of my wonderful story. **

* * *

Chapter 2

**Nessie's Pov~**

Jake looked around in the room. One big closet, one big bed, clean bed, besides bed everything was dusty, and the room was big. Jacob put down our suitcases. Dust went flying up in the air. I heard breathing, not just Jake's but someone breathing close to us. "Jake, do you hear breathing besides us?" He admitted he did. It was kind of spooky. I heard Alice knocking on our door and barging in. The breath stopped.

She screamed and I don't know why. "I got small room and you guys got big room!" She ran out leaving the door opened. Alice screamed again. Everyone went running over. She saw spiders everywhere in the sink. Now this place we spooky. I heard voices towards the basement. 'Come down here! You did up there! You don't die down here!' It yelled in my head. 'Don't listen to the voice.' Something whispered. But she cuddled closer to Jake. Daddy, help me, I am scared. I thought. Daddy looks at me.

"Nessie, there is nothing to be scared about. It is just a house people saying that is haunted when it isn't. K sweetie." I nod but I still cuddle closer to Jake listening to the 2 voices fight. In the background I hear a knife carving. That night I fell asleep. I had a dream. There was 8 ghosts. 4 humans. The 8 ghosts were whimpering go away. The 4 humans walked out crying. I woke up crying. Jake woke me up.

"Nessie, what's the matter?" Jake ask and I don't say a thing but sob. He twisted his fingers in my golden curls. "Nessie, nothing is going to hurt you. I won't let it." I just go more closer to Jake. It was 3 in the morning. I drifted to sleep again and saw a man with knife running after a girl but I scream before anything happens. This time my dad wakes me up. He picks me up ans sits on the bed while Jake sits up. He was texting on his phone. "Hey Edward, Seth wants to come and see if it is haunted. Can he?" Daddy says yes. Daddy puts me in Jacob's lap.

I fall asleep but the dream is worse. There was a bathroom and the sink was dripping blood and there we dead people in there. Then it came out of the bathroom and it was in her room. She saw a man with a knife where blood was dripping and he cursed under his breath and threw the knife at someone was by the doorway. Then she saw a boy older then she was. Cleaning everything. The man was always holding a knife and watching the boy. Then the boy had dripping blood hands and went to the door and used his dripping blood hand to write something.

GET THE HELL AWAY BITCH!

Then she was breathing hard. When she woke she went to the bathroom and saw nothing was there. She took every step in her dream and looked at the door and the words scared her because he put it there to keep people safe as she thought. She wanted to leave now but they still had 3 more days to stay. We had to be on my mommy's birthday which was tomorrow. I started to walk downstairs. I walked around. I screamed. I saw a figure.

"Nessie it is okay." Seth was here already. "I just came in because i didn't want to wake you up" Seth hugs me and I whimpher. "What's bothering you?" He asked me. I would tell him everything then I tell Jake.

**Bella's Pov~**

I was sitting in the small bed while Edward's small bed which he was reading in. He came back from Nessie's room a little while again. I was looking at him read the book. He looks up from the book. "What is it?" He asked.

"I am worried about Nessie because she never screamed in her dream. The only time I screamed was when you left me. She never screamed. Why is that? You know she had scary dreams but never screamed." I said.

He shrugged and looked back at his book and I knew something was wrong.

**Alice's Pov~**

I was so mad! The small beds I had where glue to the floor! So we couldn't move the beds together. I can't believe it. I am sitting in my bed. I had a vision.

_Vision Starts:_

_I take the whole family to a shop but Jake and Nessie. Bella picks a dress for Nessie and herself._

_Vision Ends._

Yay! We are going shopping to day around 4pm. These people lie because nothing is haunted around here. They are making up stupid stories about a haunted house. I am going to clean the house right now. I started with my room and Jasper just looks at me and leaves the room to hunt. I dust all of my room and then I sweep. I polish the bathroom. I clean every room on the floor. I get to Rosalie's floor and clean every room and hers. I get to Bella's floor and do the same. I get to the first floor and clean everything but the kitchen. I was about to go in the kitchen but I heard Nessie and Seth talking.

"What's bothering you?' He asked. I could hear her lean against the wall and slide while Seth sits by her. "Nessie, what's bother you?" He repeats. I stay still and don't make a noise. I need to know what is bother my little Nessie.

"This house." She says. "Everything about it. I walk in and heard dead people saying something like I am going to kill you or I am going to hurt you. I hear scraping and dripping. Then I have spooky dreams of what they did." She quickly says. "I'm scared." She starts to cry while I just pretend I surprisingly walk in. She is crying.

"Nessie, why the hell are you crying. It is like 8am in the morning. Shouldn't you be in bed?" She nods and walks to her room. "You can sleep on the floor in Nessie's room. "I say and he nods and goes to the room. I clean the rest of the house. I close the door to the basement.

**Nessie's Pov~**

Seth comes behind me when I am bout to enter the room. Something pulled me back. It was cold, like cold like me. I touch the knob to the door. "Ow." It was burning hot like a stove. Seht grabs the knob.

"Oh shit." He mumbles. I was bare foot and the floor was burning up and it felt as if I was on fire. I cry. Then it stops. I open the door a little and it closes shut. I open it again and it closes shut again. Alice come by and rolls her eyes. She opens the door and it does nothing. She walks upstairs. I and Seth walks in. Jake is sleeping. My hands were bleeding. Seht looks at his and their bleeding too.

* * *

**Why are there hands bleeding? **

**I want one reveiw. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing seth'sbabe,**

**DelphianBleak, Boo.001, and fanpire15.**

**Now I am writing. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Nessie's Pov~**

I look at my hands in no belief. Why were my hands bleeding when they weren't bleeding a second ago? The felt unreal. This house was nothing but lies. Or was it true? Seth had a small size bag and he took out something called a laptop. I take lick at my hands. "Nessie don't lick your own blood." He told me. He went to the bathroom and found a towel. He wiped off his hands and gave me the towel. He went on the computer.

I sat by him look on the computer. "Oh shit." He mumbled. He called someone and he did blah blah. He got off the phone and got on his computer. He looked up the words: Haunting in Maine and he said the street and everything. It gave him pics which were this house. He looked a article called Once. I didn't read it. "Nessie are you scared?" He asked me. I nod yes. "Don't worry." Then we heard a door slam and it was the front door. **(Giving myself the creeps but I want to finish.) **

I and Seth look at our door. "Dad!" I scream. He comes running down here. I cry. Seth is looking at the front door. He thinks the same thing I do. This house is haunted. I am freaking out. I cry harder and Jake is awake. Seth looks back at his computer. It was on when he was looking at the front door. Jake was awake. "Dad, did you hear a door slam?" I asked.

"No." He answered.

"Seth, did you?" I asked him

"Yes." He answers. "Edward how could you not hear? I could hear it. Someone or something left!" Seth snapped. "I am not going crazy." He says calm. We went to bed after dad left and we all fell asleep once again.

The next afternoon we were awake. When I, Seth and Jake went out of the room. "Okay, let's go!" Alice said excited. "Nessie you are staying with Jake and Seth for the day?" Alice said leaving us three alone. We look in the fridge and find jelly. We find peanut butter. So we made a peanut butter jelly sandwich. The window opened by itself. We ignore. Then everything was moving around us.

I tried to stay calm but we tried to ignore. This was freaky. I couldn't live like this but I would ignore everything surrounding me like the boys. We finished our lunch and we just sat there. Then we heard a fain scream. Then the basement door opened and the screaming was coming from down there. We ignored. "Okay, Jacob I am not going to listen to that damn noise. It is annoying me. I can't live like this. Now make it stop master Jacob." Seth said and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Seth, something is saying like people died here in the basement." Then we heard stomping. I heard smoke. Explosions of bombs.

"I'm scared Jake!" I yelled. "You know something wrong and you don't know what to do?" I say. "Go down there and tell me what is wrong?" Seth agreed.

"We go down together. I will be first. Nessie will be middle. Seth you are last." We all nod and we start going down the stairs When Seth got on the 5th step, the door closed. Jacob picked up a candle. I had goosebumps on my arm. Then I heard a slashing noise. "Dammit!" Jacob go a little cut. Something grabbed me and I screamed. It stopped. Everything seemed scary. Then we looked to the corner and saw dead people. I screamed and ran up the stairs while Seht followed and Jake stared. I tried to open the door and it wouldn't budge a bit and I screamed harder and sobbed.

* * *

**I promised I would update today. **

**I am going to keep that. Sorry it is **

**short but next one will be longer. **

**please reveiw. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Oh my god! **

**i feel so loved. thank you for reviewed **

**and here is chapter 4 **

**

* * *

**Chapter 4

**Nessie's Pov~**

I was screaming of terror. "Let me out!" I kept yelling and Seth was trying to knock down the door but it wouldn't budge. Jacob finally came and help us and we tried and it wouldn't budge still. Then I stopped and slid down on the step. I began to sob. The door wouldn't move so there was no point in trying anymore. I just kept sobbing and sobbing while Seth and Jake tried to sooth me in a calm mood. Soon Seth was silent and he started punching the door hard as he could. "We're going die down here and never come up in the light again." I spoke.

Then the dead people started moving. They started to come closer and I began to whimper. Then something kept slashing at me. I kept whimpering. The dead people were closer. Then they were on the stairs. I screamed as loud as i could!

**Alice's Pov~  
**

We got to the store and we tried on all kinds of clothes but Bella still didn't find the one she loved in the vision I had. We would wait all day till she found it. Jake, Nessie, and Seth will be okay.

**Nessie's Pov~**

The people were closer and I kept screaming and sobbing. I was bleeding little bits on my arms and I kept screaming. "Hello I am Sara. I am one of the eight children. This is Peter, Austin, Mike, Audry, Elisabeth, and she is Mia." She said and she disappeared and the appeared to be in the same spot.

"Did you see that?" I asked the boys.

"Nessie what?!" They asked at the same time still trying to open the door. Then the door swinged open and I ran in before it could shut. "That was scary." I added. I was bleeding still. I looked at my hand and it had a pick cut, and it hurt badly. I began push on it but I screamed again.

"We need to get to the doctors." Seth said. We walked super fast to the doctors to wherever it was. They bandaged my hand up and then we got home. We just sat by the front door. Jacob was holding a knife. I was holding my hands together tight whimpering. Then I heard foot stomping and running to the front door. Then the front door opened. I ran up the stairs and ignore what was yelling my name.

I ran in the room. I closed the door. Then something was in it calling me name. It was a ghost.

* * *

**There's your cliffhanger.**

**hahaha! I get more reveiw every time I update. **

**Oh shit! I got 15 reviews. This must **

**be a really good story.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**I feel so loved but then I feels so terrible!**

**I got 18 reviews. But then again i haven't updated. **

**so here is chapter 5 **

**

* * *

**Chapter 5

Nessie's Pov~

I was trembling of fear. I screamed and screamed. "Jake!" I screamed. "Seth!" I screamed. But all I could hear was the ghost. I was trembling as the ghost came closer. Then I started pounding on the door. "Jake!" I screamed his name. "Seth!" I was terrified and ready to face death. Then the ghost was a girl, wearing a plaid dress, and was holding a knife with blood on it. "Bye Jake and Seth!" I yelled and closed my eyes.

The ghost was speaking. I was trembling with more fear, I began sobbing, and not trying to open my eyes. I was getting prepared to die. "Nessie!" I heard Jake yell. Then all I could hear was mumbling. I couldn't make out the words.

Then I opened my eyes and everything was gone. Seth opened the door. "Oh my god, Nessie!" Seth said but Jake picked me up. "I thought you were going to die." Seth said with small teardrops on his face. I was sobbing still. Putting my face in Jake's chest. But why did everything stop. Family home. I jumped down from Jake but then I saw someone in the house. He was throwing plates on the floor.

Everything was getting scarier. It was a boy twice my age. He was throwing plate. Then he looked behind and I was crying harder and harder. Then there was loud knocking on the front door. The boy grabbed a knife and tried throwing it at us. I ran and ran with the boys but soon enough we were hiding in a closet.

"Who is in my house?" The boy screamed who was throwning knifes at us. I was trying the hardest to fight my tears.

I went closer to Jake and Seth.

Bella's Pov~

The first day we are here, we are shopping. I couldn't find the perfect dress. So we were coming back tomorrow. We were heading home now. By the time we got home I saw broken dishes and knife stuck to the wall

Nessie's Pov~

The boy was gone. I went out of the closet with the boys and we went downstairs. My family was standing there. "Mom!" I hugged her legs tight. "We went in the basement and dead peaple are down there and the came alive and talking to us. ThenI got hurt and we went to the doctors office. Then a boy was here dropping dishes and started throwing knifes at us." I explained a story.

"Nessie, you have to stop messing around because they are wrong and you are making up a lie." Alice said. If Alice was here, she would know what I mean. So that night I went to sleep having the whole day replay in my dream.

* * *

**Alice is OCC and then again she isn't **

**but review!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**sorry for not updating sooner. **

**but here I am doing it now! **

**:) **

**

* * *

**Chapter 6

Nessie's Pov~

I woke up early that next morning. It was Day 2 and we weren't leaving in another two days. Tomorrow is my mother's birthday. I will have to make a plane so I can be safe from those ghost. They only come out when a vampire is not her or around. Everything disappears like that. Maybe if I can get a picture, they will beleive me and that won't think I am a liar. That will awesome. I just need evidence so they will believe me.

I found a journal somewhere in the house, when I opened it had all these names like it was a hotel. The first name read Susie Parks. She was from 1812. This didn't make sense because I didn't know the person. But the date said 2-13-1812. That was the check in date. There was not check out date, it was blank. Maybe she forgot to check out. I looked at ever name and it was the same handwriting. When I got to the last page it said _The Cullen Family in one column. _The person before that was Lilly Dams. It said 4-3-2001. No check out date.

Our date was 9-18-09. There was no check out date yet. This was confusing. I slammed the book close and threw it hard against the closet. Then something started to become strange. The door opened. It was a girl in a old plaid dress. Hair was black and she looked pale. "I am Susie Parks you better leave now!" The words kept echoing. Another person came out. "I am Peter Tillers and you better leave before you die." It kept echoing.

Then it showed a man coming with a knife stabbing a little girl in the heart, and going to cut her up but I screamed.

"Nessie everything is okay." It was just a dream. But it couldn't be a dream. It seemed so real. Seth was sitting there like her seen something. "Everything is going to be okay." Jake kept saying till my father came in.

"Did I just hear Renesmee scream?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Seth said proudly. "We don't know the dream because she won't tell us a damn thing." He confessed. But I was going to tell them but not when everyone was here.

"Okay let's go shopping." Alice hurried. "We will be back in no time. So Be Safe." A lice said rushing out the door. When everyone was gone I began to speak.

"My dream was about I woke up in the morning. I found a book with all these names but no check out dates. Just check in dates. I looked at every page. When I got to the last page it said our name. Then I threw the book across the room and it began showing the people who checked out. They were telling me to leave before we die." I said. "Then it showed a man killing the girl, but I woke up before I could see the rest." I finished.

"Where did you see this book?" Then I went out the room and went to the table where the book was laying in my dream. But it wasn't there. "What did the man looks like?" Jake asked. I tried hard to remember but I couldn't. I shook my head so Jacob nodded. "Where is the book?" I didn't know.

"I don't know but it was here in my dream." I say. "Everything is just so scary and confusing. "How about under the carpet?" I asked. We moved the carpet to the side. Nothing was there but traces of blood. "This is scary and confusing and I hate this!" I shouted. Then I jumped high making a one wooden floor piece come off the ground. Jacob went to a kitchen and got a knife. Trying to get the floor piece up.

He finally got it up. I saw two books. I picked them both up. We looked at them. But each had a saying. "Susie Parks." Seth spoke. "Check in date was 2-13-1812." He spoke more. "Died from a ax cutting off her head." Then Seth continued. He got to the last page. "Alice Cullen will die from being cut up. Bella Cullen will be cut up. Edward Cullen will be cut up. Emmet Cullen will be cut up. Rosalie Cullen will be cut up. Seth Clearwater will be drowned. Jacob Black will be killed. Nessie Cullen will die painfully." Seth sputtered through the whole thing.

"How do they know how we are going to die?" I asked.

"Because they are going to do it to us Ness on the same day." Jake said.

"We got another problem." Seth said looking that way towards the kitchen.

There was the boy from yesterday throwing dishes. But now he has a boxful of knives. "Why the hell are you in my house?" He hissed. "Why the fuck you holding my book?" Then he started throwing knives.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**review! if i get one review every time i update **

**a chapter i will keep updating the story. :)  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Oh my god! **

**I didn't know how quick I would get reviews. **

**Three reviews. Thanks for reviewing. **

**When you guys saying this is scary. It is scaring me. **

**So here is Chapter 7!  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 7

Nessie's Pov~

Oh my god. There is boy standing there. Then a man comes up from my dream looking at the boy. Then we run up the stairs, hide in a closet. Jacob tries to call someone. But they say there is no signal. "That was the man from my dream." I shout a whisper. Jacob and Seth look alarm. "So do they both kill these people who come here." They boys shrug.

We hear shouting. "No one is in this hotel right this second. Except the Cullens!" She shouted. "They all went shopping!" He kept shouting and cursing. "Goddamn it! You're being a son of a bitch. Oh shit. Why the fuck are these books out?" The man kept shouting. But I heard the box of knives drop and running. The closet door opened.

He screamed while I did the same. But he heard storming up the stairs so he came in before he could be seen. "Dammit! Ryan this is bullshit!" He kept cursing every bad word you could imagine. Then he stormed down the stairs.

"My name is Ryan. That is my uncle. He killed my parents because they were wealthy. I act like I am going to kill but I ain't. You guys have to get out, or you will die. He doesn't kill me because I do all the damn cleaning. What is your guys name?" He asked.

"That is Jacob and Seth. I am Renesmee, Nessie for short." I introduced ourselves. "Aren't you a ghost?" I asked.

"I don't feel ghost." He answered. "But I probably am." Now a full answer.

"RYAN!" He screamed. "IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW I WILL KILL YOU WITH THE KNIFE I AM HOLDING. I DON'T HAVE ANY DAMN TIME FOR YOUR SILLY DAMN GAMES. BECAUSE THEY ARE A WASTE OF MY FUCKING TIME!" He shouted.

Bella's Pov~

I found my perfect dress. It was purple strapless dress. It got in just today. I better get home.

Nessie's Pov~

"I'm not going out." He said. "He'll just abuse me if I go out in that hall." He hissed. Ryan seems so mean and angry. But he was acting so he would scare us off.

"When are we going to die?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." He replied.

"What!" I sputtered. Then I didn't hear Ryan's uncle. But Ryan didn't disappear. He got out of the closet. He didn't disappear. "Why aren't you disappearing?" I asked. "My parents can't know you're here."

* * *

**Ryan is suppose to disappear but why isn't he**

**want one review to contuie.  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry fro not updating because Tuesday I was looking for a puppy. Wednesday my mother made me fucking go to my sister's baby shower. I was cursing and all that, having a bad attitude. Then my mom invited friends over and family. After that I went over to my boyfriend's Seth house, and we hung out for a while. Now I am here updating chapter for you guys because I promised myself I would do it today. **

**I feels so loved and happy!**

**Now here is chapter 8!  


* * *

**Chapter 8

Alice's Pov~

Haunted Home here we are. I wanted to live here. Wait, why is the carpet moved, and why is there two books out? Why is there knives laying everywhere? Why is there a new scent? Something dead is in here. "What the hell did you guys do?" Then the rest of us were running up the stairs.

Nessie's Pov~

"Hide in the closet." I hissed to Ryan. He went in while I closed it and while the three of us were leaning up against the closet. "Hi!" I say excitngly.

"Why is there a new scent in this house like it smells rotten dead?" Alice asked. I blocked my mind from Edward. I just tell Alice thr truth that there are these crazy man that is going to kill us. Nope! She won't believe me. "What's in the closet?" She asked. We three laugh. "What the hell is funny?" She hissed.

"Funny story." I say. "Well there is this boy and he magically appeared in the house." I say. "See." I open the closet and there was Ryan sitting. He was kind of cute, I admit. But he was only like two years older. Which I am four. "This is Ryan." I introduced.

"You need tp get out of the house now." He said. "If you don't you will..." He was cut off.

"You are acting like Renesmee." Then the rest of the family walks away while Rosalie stands there. I hated Alice right now. She was getting really annoying. Rosalie rolled her eyes and followed Alice down the stairs.

"Well they can get really bitchy. I hate bitchy people." Ryan said.

"I know." I say. "Really bitchy." I cursed for the first time in my life. It was really wierd because I usually don't. But oh well. Least I can start now. Joking. "I know my family can get reallly bitchy." I repeted but in different words.

"We're going to look around the town and you guys have to stay here." My Father Edward said.

Ten they left the house. Everything was silent for an hour. Ryan did some cleaning, and we made some food for lunch. Then the haunting came. "Where the fuck are you Ryan?" The voice crackled from upstairs. I heard a lighter click, and smoke coming down. Ryan took us to a closet and pushed us in.

I wonder what was going to happen to Ryan. I hope he would be okay.

* * *

**uh oh. **

**I want 1 review answering these what they think will happen. **

**What's going to happen to Ryan?**

**Are Jacob, Seth, and Nessie going to be found?**

**sorry if confusing.  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay sorry for not updating sooner but things been happening. **

**here is chapter 9. **

**

* * *

**Chapter 9

Nessie's Pov~

"Where the hell have ya been Ryan?" He questioned. I could hear Ryan swallow and move towards the kitchen. "Answer me boy." Said his Uncle. Then I heard a screech of pain and hardly breathing but deep heavy breathing which was his Uncle's breathing. He was dying, and I just knew it.

"He's probably dying." I hissed.

"Well we will die if we go out there and what would you parents know what happened." Seth said.

I did pleading eyes to both of them but then Ryan opened the closet door. "Don't worry he went upstairs to take a nap." Ryan said. "If you guys hear all these things. Her abuses me." He truthfully says. Nessie didn't what was happening. She just wanted to go home. They still had two more days here. She didn't want to stay any longer.

"What will happen if he doesn't kill us all?" I asked.

"Nothing." Ryan says. "I know you are scared because you are like four years old. I know I look about nine years old but I am only six year old. No matter what happens I am always scared because I know I won't die but I am in pain. I wish I can leave but I don't know if I can." He says.

"Let's go to eat." I suggested. "You can come." I say to Ryan and he says yea let's go.

As soon as Seth, Jake, Nessie, and Ryan walk out there is a faint scream.

"What the fuck did you do to Ryan?" A women voice said.

"I did fucking nothing." His uncle said.

"That's my mother." Ryan whispered.

* * *

**Oh...answer these questions for me. **

**Are events changing?**

**why would his mother be there?**

**what do they mean what did you do to Ryan?**

**answer one question and go check out the poll on my profile. **

**review!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We all stay still. "Where the fuck is Ryan?" She asked. "You already killed one of my sons. I just got out a prison because they thought I killed my own child Tyler. He died because of you and now Ryan can't be dead." Ryan's mother hissed.

"What happened?" I asked Ryan.

"The day I ran away from my uncle. Then all of sudden my mother was out of prison this day. She was blamed for being drunk and killing my brother Tyler when it was my uncle but no matter what they said my uncle always had a good comeback." Ryan answered.

"Where the fuck is Ryan? I wanna fucking take him home!" Shouted his mother. We heard a faint scream. "Don's kill me please!" She shouted. "Please! Please! Please! Please! " She kept saying. Then Ryan ran back in the house while we chased.

Then we got to the same room where they were. There was his uncle and mother standing there. "Leave my mother alone." He hissed. Then the uncle saw us and the mother was bleeding on her face and her shirt was soaked with blood. Her jeans were becoming deep red. "Get the fuck away from my mother." Then he dropped the knife and Ryan tried to get the knife, he did but it stabbed him.

His uncle started throwing knifes at us while Ryan was screaming of utter pain. He missed us so far while I ducked and crawled over to them. Ryan tried to get the knife out but he couldn't so I grabbed on it and pulled the knife out. Blood was running down his arm. His mother's eyes were closed. His uncle was out of the room chasing Jake and Seth around the house. His mother wasn't breathing. Her heartbeat was gone. and everything disappeared and Ryan didn't.

But he was still bleeding. I found a towel and got it wet and wiped the blood off. It was so tempting to lick but I didn't. I wrapped his arm several times with a bandage. I notice my family was home. Edward took a look and he bandaged it again. "How did this happen.

"We'll explain tomorrow when you believe us." I say and that was a day.

Then I heard the clock go ding dang. It was 12am. And there was a knock on the door.

Edward answered it. "Can I come in?" It said chattering. It was Ryan's uncle.

* * *

**what's going to happen. **

**long chapters and more chapters from tomorrow. **

**and it is Bella's birthday. **

**Review!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry you guys didn't to get to read the real chapter first. **

**But if you guys liked the chapter I accidentally put up on Haunted, **

**go check out Full Moon. But here is the real chapter Haunted now. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Nessie's Pov~

"Yes you may." I heard my father say.

"Thank-you." Ryan's Uncle said.

Then I heard Ryan. "That don't let that bastard in!" He shouted. Edward looked at Ryan. "You'll die if you don't listen to me." But Edward didn't believe Ryan. Ryan just didn't talk anymore because the more he talked the more it made it worst.

Ryan came into my room which I, Jake, and Seth lived in. "What is the history about this house?" I asked Ryan.

"Well my mother Anne's parents bought this house. She had a brother named Tyler and another brother named Ryan. She named me and my brother after her brothers. But anyway when her parents were bored with there three children they adopted another child named Alex." He said. "Her brother Tyler died of a illness. Then Ryan her brother died of getting shot by Alex. Anne was perfectly fine. So she began to bond with Alex to get to know him.

"By the time my mother's parents died of the illness too. Then she married a guy named Phil and had twins. Which she named Ryan and Tyler. Soon Phil left her. Alex lived in the house that my grandparents bought. Anne lived in there with Alex. Soon Alex got angry any my mother and he became drunk and killed my brother Tyler in front of our eyes when I was only five years old.

"Soon my mother was taken to prison and Alex was my guardian. Soon I ran away, and my mother was out of prison the same day. If I was there she would have been alive. She died. I watched my uncle Alex die of old age. But I stayed the same age because I turned into something new and I was a vampire. But when you seen me disappear that meant something else. I just run and hid because I am alive. I just tried to scare off people to keep them safe. Ever since the past he haunted people and killed them." Ryan told some of the history.

"Why did you run away?" I asked. I was being really nosey.

"Well I knew he was going to kill me this day because I saw his notes. I knew my mother was coming back but I was too scared to wait so I left and I just let her die. Every person who dies in here it is my fault because I shouldn't have gave up. That is why you guys should leave." Ryan said.

"I got a plan." I said. "Ryan we have to start the plan tomorrow at two pm. You get everyone out. Seth and Jake you will keep his uncle away. I just stay outside. When everyone is outside and we light the house on fire." I say.

"Maybe if it is our only choice." He said. But we got to sleep.

The next morning his uncle was acting all sweet. "He will strike at 2pm because that is when he normally does. Get your family to get out of here." Ryan hissed.

Then my mother came down in a whit skirt with a blue silky strapless shirt. She looked beautiful. "Happy Birthday Mom." I say.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Seth and Jake shouted at the same time.

"Happy Birthday Mrs Cullen." Ryan said.

Everyone said Happy Birthday to Bella. Everyone was going to die on Bella's birthday even know she doesn't age to be truthful. She was suppose to turn 21 but she was 18 because the whole vampire thing.

"They'll leave by 2pm to see a movie." I hiss back to Ryan. "Mom you know that movie you wanted to see." She nodded. "Well there is a movie theaters and it plays at 2pm. You can go see it while we just wait for you guys. It is like a three hour movie. When you come home we will go to dinner." I suggetsed.

"Maybe." Bella says.

The uncle looks at us like he will kill them and us still.

* * *

**This chapter was about the history of the house. **

**but review and I will update tonight. **

**so review!  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12

* * *

**Chapter 12

By noon Bella said they were going to see the movie but we can't. She asked Ryan's uncle to watch us. He is going to kill us, kill us. By the time it was 2pm, my family left.

"Ryan." His uncle hissed. "Why the hell you go telling my plans?" He hissed.

"Because you're a murderer and I am just trying to save people lives unlike this bitch standing in front of me." Ryan snarled. Ryan's uncle strikes across his face, leaving a red hand print. "You just fucking kill people no matter what." Then Ryan walked away with us.

"Maybe I will just kill your girlfriend first." He said.

"Ignore him." But I was confuse because when did Ryan have a girlfriend. "Okay here is the plan. Jake and Seth take this glass, throw it at the ground when starts to come up with the door locked while I and Nessie make it to the downstairs. If he gets in, jump out the window. Keep him distracted while I and Nessie do the rest." He said.

I and Ryan hid in a room. "What did he mean by girlfriend?" I asked.

"Just picking on me. Because your about the same age as me. He meant he would kill you first." He said.

"Oh." I say. We keep silent till we hear stomping up the steps. Then they start dropping the glass.

"Nessie go down the stairs." Ryan said. I run quickly and quietly down the stairs. Ryan is soon down with me. He grabs tons of lighters and gabs a ball with a string at the end.

We run downstairs and he is holding two of those ball things. "These thing explode smoke so ir goes around the house and it is hard to breath and see." He said. He told me to light up this one and go though that door at the bottom. I light it, when I get there I get grabbed and I scream but the door upstairs automatically shuts.

It gets all hard to see and breath. I cough. "Nessie where are you?" Ryan called out and coughed.

"Here." I choked out. I cough harder. Soon Ryan goes and grabs a hold of my hand and takes me, opens the door and we are sliding down it. I am holding his hand tight. Then I let go of his hand and we tumble on some hard stuff. I let out a scream. My leg was scratched up and looked broken. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Under the house." He answered. "I don't know how to get back up."

* * *

**How will they get back up to where they need too. **

**review!  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Yay chapter 13. **

**we still got like 10 to 20 chapter to go.

* * *

**Chapter 13

"Goddamn it!" Ryan screamed. I waited till he finally would calm down. About a while later he calmed and I had a plan.

"Do you got the lighters?" I ask. He looked at me and took out some. "Well let's let fire let us get out." I say. "Our plan didn't succeed." I said. "What's the new plan?" I questioned. He thought and thought.

"I don't know." He said. "Kill my uncle or something. It didn't work because you screamed." He blamed on me.

"So this is all my fault!" I yelled. "Well maybe you should think there are dead people down there wanting to kill us! KILL US! They just spook you and try to tell you a message and trap you down there!" I screamed. "Maybe you should be more smarted and think, because I don't think you think!" I screamed.

"Oh shut up! Now you are trying to find a way to blame me! Which is wrong little girl!" He yelled. "Least I'm smart enough to know something is here! I thought it would let us outside! and we start burning down the house. Seth and Jake would go out when they see the smoke! That was the the plan! You didn't think of it!" He yelled. "Least I am smart, intelligent, all you thought of was let's burn down fucking house!" I started crying. "I don't feel guilty." He said turning away.

I get up from where I am sitting on the ground. I scream a yelp of pain from my hurt leg. I jump on one foot. "Give me a lighter." I said. "I know I am like five years old. My birthday next week." He smirked and handing me a lighter. I hop over to the side of the house where there is wood. I light the wood on fire and rolled over. It was burning.

"Now how do we get through?" He said.

"We just burn yourself?" I suggested. He laughed. I picked up a rock and threw it at him. "Least I thought a way out!" I yelled.

"Ow." He muttered. "Fine let's go." The wind blew and the fire went out. "Yes the fire went out." He mumbles. He crawled through the hole. I crawled through the hole next. "Okay you find Jake and Seth while I find a bomb. If I die before that you guys just go running." I said okay back.

We both went in the house. A while later I heart a voice. "Where did you go?" Said his uncle. "I will just kill the little girl." I screamed running away.

* * *

**Uh oh! **

**now review to see the next chapter.  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14 **

**

* * *

**Chapter 14

Oh god! I was running and I screamed of pain from my leg. I ran into a room and locked it. I opened a window. I looked down and the door busted open. I screamed and jumped. My leg hurt worst.

Ryan's Pov~

I grabbed a bomb from my uncle's room and I ran out and I heard screaming and crying. I ran outside. "Nessie!" My uncle was right behind me. I pushed my uncle. I lit the bomb and threw it but the wind took it over to the grass.

"Goddamn it!"? I yelled. None of these plane were going to work because Nessie is right. I don't think,what I mean is I don't think it out. The grass was on fire. Soon my uncle act perfect. The police and everyone was coming.

Lots of the neighborhood people were coming. There was fire. I helped Nessie up. "I told you. I don't think you can think. Jake and Seth came out. I helped Nessie up.

"Who did this owner of house?" The news reporter asked my uncle.

"That little boy. My nephew Ryan." Uncle Alex said.

"He was going to kill us!" I yelled without thinking. "I have proof. There is blood all over the house. All over and he has bombs in his room. But I won't lie. I did throw a bomb. I accidentally lit it so I threw it over there in the grass when I was trying to throw it at Uncle Alex." Everyone gasped.

"This reminds me of the owner. Mary Parking. She let her brother Alex Parking live with her. Is it that same Alex."

"No." He said.

Bella's Pov~

I was watching the news and I heard everything. We got home. I saw the ambulance go somewhere. I got to the house. I saw Ryan going in the police car.

"Bella, if you are looking for Nessie go to the emergency place." Ryan said. Then the whole family got here.

"Where the hell are you taking a six year old boy?" Edward asked.

"They are taking dungeon of hell where my uncle Alex should be going too. I promise you I don't lie, I promise you I tell the truth. I said I was aiming for my uncle with the bomb." Ryan said truthfully.

"Let him off please. He doesn't have to go through this." I said pleading. "Please. Just ruin a little boys life." She said.

"Fine. Out of the car bitch." Ryan rolled his eyes and got out of the car. While they headed to the hospitable.

* * *

**Ohhh...**

**bo cliffhanger. **

**decided to be nice. so there you go. **

**today for this story we just had our first time with a boy's point of view! **

**with Ryan. But for some reason something extraordinary is going to happen.- warning you.**

**review!  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**this may be a sad chapter for some of you. **

**sorry for you guys who like her. sorry something has to happen this way. **

**here is chapter 15 **

**

* * *

**Chapter 15

Rosalie's Pov~

I decided to go home were everyone was. Emmet had to be a jerk and didn't want to come. So he went with Alice and Jasper. So I was deciding to come home and I walk in the house. "Hello! I'm home!" I call out. Then that guy who was staying here was in there.

"Hello." He calmly says. "Go sit down in the living room and I will bring tea." He said. I nodded.

Soon I walked in the living room, thinking of how I loved tea the first time I had it. It had a wonderful taste but I couldn't drink it anymore which upset me. I sat down a chair. He brought the tea out. professionally. I think I like this guys as a friend now.

Nessie's Pov~

"This is so stupid!" I hissed at Jacob. "I hope I go to Heaven and Ryan's stupid uncle goes to hell."

"Nessie no cussing. If you father finds out you said bitchy, or hell he will kill me and..." Jacob said stopping. "Hi Edward." There Edward was with his arm around Bella and with Ryan next to them.

"What were you saying Jacob?" Edward asked. "We will wait." He said.

Then I heard dead people. _Die, live, kill, get home! save person! help person. get home! _It hissed. What did it mean. It kept repeating.

"Ryan get to the house. I hear dead people saying to get home. Seth go with him." The parents looked confused. But then Ryan was thinking.

"That means someone is going to die. We don't know who." Ryan said running out the door with Seth and Jacob leaving me with my parents.

Ryan's Pov~

Oh my god! Someone was going to die if we didn't get there in time. Someone was going to die.

I thought and thought. I remember what my mother used to say to me. She told me to **Go To Heaven for Climate, Hell for company.** I remember that quote. That one quote I remember.

We walked in the house hearing a burning fire.

* * *

**Oh my god!**

**what is happening? **

**review to find out!  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**Oh my god! **

**here it is. **

**chapter 16

* * *

**Chapter 16

Ryan's Pov~

"Jake go at the other door." I said. "Seth come with me."

Then we began walking slow so he wouldn't know we were here. Then I heard Jake breathing. I heard hush whuspherings.

"Dammit." I cursed. I just went into the room and it was only my uncle and Jake. "Who died?" I yelled a question at him. "Just answer the fucking question bitch." I snap.

"A pretty girl. She was a vampire. Wonderful blond hair. She said she never wanted to be a vampire. But somehow she is glad. She said she used to have pretty blue eyes. She was beautiful. And..."

"That's Rosalie!" Jake screamed. "You killed Rosalie?" He couldn't believe someone could kill a beautiful girl.

"Who give shit!" Uncle Alex yelled.

Jake's Pov~

Then Alice, Jasper, and Emmet came in. "Bye." Ryan's uncle said.

"No! Bet back here bitch!" Ryan yelled. Then his uncle disappeared. "Oh my god." He said. "One of us are going to be blamed. All he is doing to make us all fall apart and make us a victim." He kept going going.

Then they came in here. "Where is Rosalie?" Alice asked. "We looked over everywhere and we can't find her. I smell her scent was lat here." Alice said.

"She is dead because of that bitch." Ryan said.

"Watch your language." Ryan rolled his eyes.

Then Edward, Bella and Nessie came in the doors. "No get out!" Ryan screamed but it was already too late. Everything shut.

The doors locked to outside, and the windows locked and curtains shut. They tried to get out but it would open.

There was no way out.

* * *

**I admit I was crying when I said Rosalie died. **

**It was sad. **

**you probably hate me for killing her. **

**but they are locked in. **

**Review!  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay I decided to update today. **

**I was taking a break. Because with everything **

**going on is insane. I had to go see Eclipse. **

**This is the month were my sister has her baby. **

**But anyway I will stop blabbering on and write **

**chapter 17. **

**

* * *

**Chapter 17

Nessie's Pov~

Oh my gosh! We were locked in. "This is your fault!" I yelled at Ryan. "If you just disappeared along with your damn uncle we would have damn safer!" I screamed at him.

"Nessie! LANGUAGE!" Father yelled. "This is no one's fault. I am sure we can get out"

"That won't work. He did this on me. This is when he killed me. This is how he killed me. He ripped or cut me in pieces. Pretty much he is going to drowned the werewolves. Then he is going to tear you vampires in pieces. Painfully kill you guys. Pretty much I am past right now. He is taking us back in time. I don't have no idea what damn day. Kay?" Ryan explained. "Now pretty much I am the only one to save you. You just couldn't listen to Nessie and leave. You would have never been in this mess. Ow." He screamed in pain.

There was a knife thrown at his arm. It was in his arm. He took the knife out. "Wait! He smells human when he just smelled vampire."

"I told you, he will take you back and it will change me." Ryan was holding on to his arm so it will stop bleeding.

"Why couldn't Carlise came?" I asked. "Were all going to die, so lets just die right here but killing ourselves."

"There's one way out but that is in his room. It is the only way out." Ryan choked out. He was in pain. "You guys go now."

"I'm not leaving you." I said. "You have to come with us." I say. "Or you will die."

Then his uncle came running down. Then he grabbed Ryan and me.

* * *

**sorry it is short. but i **

**thought you guys just wanted a chapter.**

**review!  
**


	19. Chapter 18

**sorry i am excited for my other story Rising Sun. **

**my sister just had her baby on Fourth of July. **

**so yeah. The baby came 13 days earlier. **

**so here is chapter 18 **

**

* * *

**Chapter 18

Nessie's Pov~

Oh my god! He threw us in a room. He seemed quicker than my family. "Have good night sleep children." His uncle said.

I screamed. Ryan just stood there while eh just watched his uncle disappear. "He locked us in the is fucking room!" Ryan said throwing something against the door. "Fuck you Alex!" he screamed and fell to the ground. Then his scent smelled different.

He smelled not just vampire. Half vampire and half human. "Why do you cuss and say all those and words like fuck you?" I asked.

"Because it is the only way to express myself and to make people scared. But not my uncle. He can go to hell and I just want him to die painfully and be fucked up by a random person." The door opened.

A boy who looked kinda like Ryan opened the door. "Tyler." Ryan says. "This is Tyler Nessie. Nessie this is Tyler. We are twins pretty much. Wait this is the day he is going to kill Tyler." I ran out the room with Ryan and Tyler and Ryan smelled the same still.

"Ryan." Tyler hissed. "I told you not to trust anyone." He snapped. "Get the hell out of this house."

"I know...I know!" I yelled. "I was warned before by Ryan. But I couldn't leave without my family! So leave me alone cause I am not scared of you because you are a human and I am not so shut the hell up." I snapped at Tyler. He kept telling me to get out. "Just fucking yelling at me!" I yelled. It felt weird because I just f-bomb. My parents would kill me. I pretty much learned this from Ryan you could say.

"Tyler. Just leave Nessie so she won't fucking kill you!" Ryan yelled at hime own brother. "She is helping us now so you shut the hell up!" I screamed. I saw Uncle Emmet standing there. I think he was waiting for the uncle to kill him because Rosalie was dead.

"Come out!" Uncle Emmet yelled. "KILL ME!" He screamed. "YOU ALREADY KILLED MY WIFE!" He screamed.

"NO EMMET!" I screamed crying. This was all my fault. If I hadn't got hurt no one would be in this mess. We could have left. Even with Aunt Rosalie. I was the reason why everyone was dying. I cried. "Just kill me." I whispered.

"I will." Said the uncle who was no behind us holding a knife.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!  
**

**Emmet want to die. **

**Nessie think it is her fault. **

**Now review!  
**


	20. AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**no this is not a chapter. sorry but i been dealing with problems. i been gone this weekend. i will be updating tomorrow or today. i just can't find a way to began this chapter without thinking straight. i got so much on my mind. I just am confused a little. **

**one because i have drama in my love life right now. two because my sister is like exhausted so i been taking care of her baby just for the weekend so she can sleep. three because i don't know were to go in the chapter. **

**But anyway i promise i will update at least twice this week. **

**Just give me ideas for the next chapter so i have a good idea for chapter nineteen. so ideas please! i need them! **


	21. Chapter 19

**I really need ideas people. i am running out...**

**because if i don't get any other ideas i will have **

**to end this. **

**I feel bad for not updating...so sorry.  
**

**but anyway here is chapter 19!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 19

Ryan's Pov~

The uncle was staring at Emmet, Nessie, and me, then Tyler. I didn't know who he would try to kill but he was staring at all of us. I knew he was going to aim at one of us but I didn't know which one he wanted dead the most. Then I knew...he would go at my twin brother Tyler. But I didn't know when.

Then he lunged forward while I closed me eyes tight and stabbed someone...it wasn't me. I open my eyes. It was Tyler.

My uncle and brother vanished away. That was the end of seeing my brother. That was the end of seeing my brother.

Nessie's family came running out of the kitchen. Nessie was sobbing. Emmet looked desperate. Her family looked worried. I knew I had to get them out but I would have to figure out how to get them out. Wait...I can go in the future. But how would I know if that work.

"I got a plan. I need Nessie, Seth, and Jacob on this mission." I announce. "All I need you guys to do is stay alive as much as possible by staying away from bitchy uncle." I say.

Nessie's Pov~

"What's the plan and what the hell is my part?" Oops. Sorry mom and dad. I just got used to cursing...I been hanging out with Ryan to much. Or Jake you possibly could say because he sometimes accidentally curses in front of me. Or as he says.

"Yea same with Nessie. What the hell is the plan and what the hell is my part?" Seth asked. See...it is like he didn't seem to care my father was there and I was watching and listening. But I heard a faint growl from my dad. "Edward...can you please shut the hell up." Seth said to Edward. "It's not like...never mind." Seth stops himself.

"Sure...same questions as Nessie and Seth." Jake said.

"Well it is dangerous. I don't know your part but we are going in the future. Two days ahead were we are. It is possible because I am sure my uncle does it all the time." Ryan said. This was going to be dangerous.

"Isn't that impossible?" Jake and Seth asked. Ryan shook his head.

"We just have to get in his room and go back in time. Easy to get there. Hard it get back." Ryan said.

We creep in his uncle's room and he says this stick well take us back in time. When we all were about to grab the stick something came lunging at us. I heard his uncle Alex laugh.

* * *

**I am really sorry for the long wait. to me it is long **

**but anyway please review...**

**review! click the button! you know you wan to click it! **

**so review!  
**


	22. Chapter 20

**Oh...I got two reviews or three. **

**to let you know that this stick thing came out of the top of my head because i was kinda writing random,  
**

**but here is chapter 20! I got this chapter so planned out.

* * *

**Chapter 20

Jake's Pov~

Oh my fucking god. His goddamn uncle is in his room. We all quickly grab the stick while we are swirling around and we finally land in this blue room. "What is this fucking room?" Seth asked.

"Language Seth." Nessie was here so no language.

"She already cussed before so who cares." Seth said.

"Just the future tunnel. I got a plan. We have to back 1922 September 2. It is the day my mom died and

I will bring her spirit and you guys better stay here and I promise I will be back." Ryan said.

Ryan's Pov~

I went back to that day. My mom came home. I went straight to the door and mom came in. "We have to go mom. Now!" I yelled and pulled her in uncle's room and grabbed the stick with her.

Nessie's Pov~

Ryan came running back with his mother. Ryan and her looked kinda the same. His mom had long brown hair and green eyes. She had fairer skin than Ryan. "Okay let's leave to next two days in present and not past." Ryan said.

Then we went to that day and it was circular showing us doing something and behind us was people. We walk through the circular memory you could say and we are in. I screamed and fall on a bed. Jake was standing laying there too and Ryan was on the floor with a blanket and Seth was on the floor too.

"Oh my god." Ryan said while I smelled smoke in the house. "I wonder what the hell he is doing." He muttered.

I just got off from the bed opening the door while Ryan says something but I don't listen. Emmet is sitting in the living room talking with the uncle. I heard his faint words. "Kill me." He commanded faintly.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" The Uncle hisses. Ryan comes close up behind me. "Tell me why the fuck I would do that." Then he turned around and saw me and Ryan standing there. Emmet was just closing his eyes. "One minute." He ran towards us while we ran. And I tripped while Ryan helped me up but we were too late. He grabbed us and threw us in his room.

"Dammit!" I curse. "He locks the damn door. It is like he knows every damn room." I kick the door and start crying. "How does he do this all?"

"He goes in the future and knows what he did so he goes back to present day and does it. Right now in the past we have no clue what we are doing. We just know what we did here." Ryan answers while I just hug him and bury my face in his chest and cry. "I told Seth and Jake to go upstairs." He said breaking the silence. I just nod.

Uncle Alex's Pov~

I guess I kill Emmet's wife...I don't think any vampires should be in this world. So they should fuck themselves and then go running to the fucking pits of hell. "Kill me." He commands. Does he fucking think he is the damn commander here? He better not because I am the fucking commander here. If he does, he deserves to die and go to hell. I bet his wife is in heaven and he will go to hell.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" I hissed. Emmet just looks at me with plain eyes like he is checking me out. "Tell me why fuck I would do that." I say again. I heard more breathing from behind me. Who the fuck would try to hie behind me. Who the hell do they think they are? I turn around and see Nessie and my nephew. His twin brother was such a bitch. "One minute." I say.

I run while they run but Nessie trips and falls while my nephew tries to help her up but they were too late. I guess they will be hell. I throw them in my room. Well the other Cullens are locked up in the basement. I just need Jake and Seth to be locked up or dead.

I go back to Emmet. "Prepare to die." I grab a knife and Emmet eyes are closed. Then I tear him apart and throw him in the fire.

Nessie's Pov~

"Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rosalie are dead because of me." I sob.

"Wait a second. He has to have a plan instead of just killing us all at once. Look through all his stuff. I looke under everywhere.

"I found Something." Ryan says.

Seth's Pov~

"I'll go this way and you go that way." I say when we look around. Ryan told us to looked everywhere for some kind of clue.

I wander around and I walk. Wait a minute. Where the hell Ryan's mom go? But focus Seth. Then get grab from behind and thrown in a bathroom and locked in. All the water in the bathroom is running and there is no cracks anywhere and I try breaking down the door but it won't budge.

Bella's Pov~

This goddamn uncle had everything planned. We were in the damn basement with this unknown lad who just appeared. "Who are you?" Alice asked.

"I am Henrietta." She introduces. "I am Ryan's mother." She proudly says. "Alex is a beast...the one who kills everyone. I was taken from the past by my son. He had your daughter and friends. Alex is my step brother. He was adopted in the family. He play trick on me and my sister and brother. Terror tricks. Ones that involved us bleeding. When my brother 16 he died from my uncle's trick. My uncle accidentally made it go through his air pipe. He killed my sister. I was the only one who survived. My parents died soon. I got married to a man named Felix and had twins boys."

"This Alex kid killed people when he was young." Hettie just nods. "What happened to your kids? I bet the twins are dead already and you had another son which was Ryan." Bella said.

"Anyway when my sons Ryan and Tyler were born, Felix left. I went to live with Alex. I got accused for killing my twelve year old son Tyler. Plus the uncle mad the house a hotel so he could get people killed. I went to prison for two years. Alex abused Ryan. He made him a servant. Ryan tried to keep people away by scaring them like get the fuck out of here. Soon I got back and I was looked for Ryan so we could leave but I was painfully killed. That was the end." She said. "But soon Alex became a ghost that everyone could see. Ryan was just a vampire." She says.

Then people started rising from the dead.

* * *

**I wanted one in the uncle's pov~**

**so what did Ryan find?**

**is Seth going to survive?**

**what are the people rising from dea are going to do?**

**this is the longest chapter ever. for now on i am going to try to make the chapter over a 1,000 words. **

**but i want to finish this by next summer.**

**but anyway review!  
**


	23. Chapter 21

**Okay i am a little off. I am going to update this every Friday. **

**this story most likely will be done by next summer or next summer after that one. **

**but anyway here is chapter 21!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 21

No One's Pov~

Nessie and Ryan unfolded the thin piece of paper. It had a whole tons of plan and scribbles everywhere. Nessie read the words. "Fear not, Seth is going to die now." Nessie says. Then the words changed. "The water is above his head." Nessie read. Then it changed again. "Jake is saving him." Ryan was thinking of what this meant. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "I got it." She screamed.

"I got it too." Ryan replies. "Alex meant to take this but he left it in the room I bet. So it says what happens. So it is saying Seth is dying and Jake is saving him. Oh my god Seth is dying. But we need to figure away out of this room." Then the letters change. "Ryan and Nessie are trying to figure away out." Then Ryan knew the answer why none of their plans were working. "Our plans weren't working because he knew what the hell we were planning." Ryan said.

"Now everything is making sense. He left this. But what if he has another one?" Nessie asked while Ryan looked blank and didn't know the answer.

Bella looked at the dead people while Hettie just shivered and chattered her teeth and act all scared. "We're dead aren't we." Jasper said while all the vampires nodded their heads. "Maybe they came up because Henrietta is human and wanna kill her." Everyone shrugged while Henrietta screamed.

"You just make me feels so much better blond guy!" Hettie yelled while Jasper just looked away from her her glare but then one person stood.

"Fear not. Don't be scared! My name is Victor. I am here to help Alex killed me with his bare hands but he hid me good. He has a secret and everyone is safe but Seth who is drowning. All you have to is get outside and burn the house to the ground. You can't wait for anyone." Victor said.

"Are you insane?" Edward shot out! "My daughter is in here somewhere! Plus her son is in here!" He shouted while Victor just glared.

"Well if you aren't out in a three hours we are burning then the house." A girl yelled. "That is a promise!" She hissed. "Then after that we will all be rest in peace. Ryan is only a memory pretty much. If he goes to the place where he was turned full vampire he can stay alive forever with you guys. For Hettie you have to turn her in full vampire for you guys to keep her along with Ryan. But the only way to get rid of Alex is burn down the damn house and he can go to the pits of hell." Henrietta winced.

Everyone stared at her wide eyed. They had to get out of there now!

Seth was in the bathroom and the water was already up to his knees and then he heard pounding and pushing. "It is me Jake!" Jake yelled through the door to Seth.

"It won't budge. Get something to cut it up with." Seth screamed back while Jake went go looking fro something.

Jake walked down the stairs and He saw a knife was coming at him and he ducked while it hit the stairs and he grabbed it out and the uncle had a gun!

He started shooting it it wildly while Jake tried not to get hit.

Seth thought this water is going fast. It was already up to his neck. Jacob better hurry the hell up before Seth dies.

Then Seth heard shooting. Oh my god. Seth thought. That crazy uncle is shooting everywhere. Seth thought. Then he heard someone coming up the steps. The water was above his head. Someone shot the door and it was about come at Seth but he moved and hit his head hard against the wall. He fell unconscious and swallowed some water.

Jake was outside the door he cut the door and saw Seth laying unconscious. He went over there and did what he could.

"How the hell are we going to get out?" Nessie asked Ryan.

"Fire." He answered. "But..." He stopped mid sentence. "I only have two hours be here and then I am gone forever." Nessie gasped.

"Wait when will they go?" Bella asked the ghost.

"About two hours." They had to hurry up now.

* * *

**Will Seth live? **

**Will they ever get out?**

**Will they all die? **

**What will happen?**

** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**TO FIND OUT! REVIEW!  
**


	24. Chapter 22

**Oh my god...i haven't been updating I been bus...**

**like my boyfriend Seth broke up with me and **

**finding out I am pregnant...then Kelly my younger sister **

**has a boyfriend...and I am watching my older sister's baby...**

**drama...  
**

**chapter 22 is here!**

* * *

Chapter 22

Nessie's Pov~

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO?" I am freaking out. I have no where to go...I have...nothing. "You're going to disappear and we are all going to die." Tears started to flood down my face. "It'll be all my fault..." I sobbed. "All my fault!" I screamed.

"Dammit!" Ryan cursed. "It's not your fault. It's mine." He blames his self. "If I never became friends with you, you guys would be gone right now on this day. He wouldn't have locked you in and you wouldn't have to worry about me." I was about to say something. "Don't say its anyone's fault but mine." Ryan puts his knees up to his head and began to cry. He hasn't cried once since we came here. I didn't speak. "If I spoke up and told the police my uncle been abusing me, then my mother wouldn't have gone to prison." He whimpers. "If I never talked to you guys so nicely, you guys would probably would be gone right now." The tears just go down his face.

"Ryan," I hesitate.

But he speaks first. "Plus if I been more better my brother and my mother would probably be alive but they aren't. Now you're here and stuck in here till you die." Ryan just let's the tears fall down his face. "I thought I would be able to make your family leave and have no one die. But I was wrong. Two already died and now we are going to die."

"Ryan," I hesitate. "It's not your fault. Why hell did your mother's parents adopt him?" I asked. "Maybe it is their faults." He shakes no. "I wanna know your life story." I say.

"I have a dead brother name Tyler. My father he left us and we couldn't pay rent for house and we moved here eith our uncle and it always cause death." He says. "We don't have time for this. But soon we will." He says.

* * *

Jake's Pov~

I done CPR thingy and Seth choked up with water. "What the fuck just happened?" He asked right when he got up.

"No time to explain." I say. We run to where Ryan and Nessie are. "NESSIE!"

"Jake. Get fire and water. Burn the door down and the splash it so we won't burn down the house!" She yells back and we did what she said.

"Okay, I need you guys to go downstairs!" Ryan says. "Nessie I need you to stay in the room. I am going to confront my uncle and you guys escape in those two hours and I may live or die. But when you are done come back here and go back. Get the stick. Go back two days and say the plan!" Ryan yells.

Nessie just sits there while we go running down to the basement.

* * *

Ryan's Pov~

I got upstairs and find my uncle. "I know you plan." I say. "You're going to kill everyone in this house by burning it down and making people suffer."

My uncle laughs manically. "Do you know the real questions. I know the questions you wanna ask. You wanna ask why did you kill my mother and brother and kept me alive? Why I let you become friends with the Cullens? Why I abused you? Why you did stuff you don't know?"

"What the hell are you talking about the stuff I don't know?" I ask.

"You helped my job by killing those eight kids in the house." The uncle hesitates. "I controlled your mind and since you were half vampire somehow I controlled you to drink their blood , that's why you weren't usually thirsty." I just make a frown. "You do my job for me when I control you."

* * *

**The uncle can mind control and go back in time. **

**what ekse can he do? **

**but Ryan killed people? I know! Such a surpricse. **

**but what will happen? **

**Is Nessie just going to sit there? **

**Will they get the mission complete? **

**Review to find out.  
**


	25. Chapter 23

**I am going to try to update every single day...**

**or at least try. if i don't update it is that **

**my life is hellish or i am busy!**

**or too much homework but never go with that one!**

**but here is chapter 23!

* * *

**Chapter 23

Nessie's Pov~

I sit there waiting patiently for something to happen or come. I couldn't wait any longer without knowing someone is in danger! An hour pass and I wonder what he hell was happening? God, I really got to stay away from Ryan because I already go the cussing habit from him. And my parents were going to be so mad. Oh well, but I can's just sit here. Since it is Ryan's plan I will got to where Jake, Seth, and my family is.

But there is a sudden knock at the door. I walk over and open it. It is Esme and Carlisle. What are they doing here? "What are you guys doing here?" They come in and shut the door. "NO!" I scream. I should have told them not to shut the door so we could get out and get in and out. But nope.

"Hello," Esme says. "We came here because Alice told us to com a few days ago and we say we be here on the last day. Now where is everyone?" She ignored my NO!

"The house is really haunted. There is this boy who is vampire named Ryan and his crazy uncle Alex. Rosalie and Emmet died. Rosalie was tricked into dying. Emmet wanted to die because Rosalie died. And everyone is downstairs plus Seth is here." I said and they looked at me like I was insane. "I am not damn kidding." I hissed.

"What would you dad think of that language Renesmee Carlie Cullen?" I roll my eyes but they weren't damn listening and damn believing me.

"Dammit!"? I screamed. You have to believe me because it is damn true and I am not dam kidding!" I screamed while he nods.

"I get this." Esme says. "This is a joke Emmet is playing saying they both dies and everyone agreeing with this and letting you cuss for this only. Now stop the joke." They were frustrating. This was true! Then I hear everyone come upstairs and saw everyone. "Where is Rosalie and Emmet?" Esme asked.

"They died Esme." Alice said. "This place is Haunted! This is no joke!" I screamed. We have explaining to do.

* * *

Ryan's Pov~

"What the hell do you mean?" I asked. "I haven't killed one person in my life." I say.

"I controlled you." He explained. "You killed the eight kids. You hurt the girl who was dared to come in this house. You killed the little baby boy who came over a century ago. You been a vampire like forever and I had you suck their blood. You killed that one family with the mother pregnant and her daughter pregnant." For some reason I was believing him. "And most of all you killed your mother for me."

"What do you mean?" I shouted. "She bled to death because you!" I screamed and started crying.

"That was a fake memory. You sucked her blood." The uncle snapped his fingers and things started showing.

I watched.

_Memory Playing: _

_My uncle was moving his arms and it shouwed Ryan following inside and gonig to where is poor mother was dying. _

_His teeth sunked into her neck while he sucked her blood. And the uncle burning her parts. _

_Memory ends. _

That couldn't be me. I wouldn't kill my mother. "That's fake."

"No is isn't. You did some of my job. I kept you well fed for your blood!" My uncle screamed and no one really seen his face. "But ask questions?"

"Why did you keep my alive and did I kill my brother?" I asked. I believed I killed those people because sometimes I had black outs.

"Sadly you didn't kill your brother, I just stabbed him 43 times." I wince. "I kept you alive because you were fluent and smart. You kept people scared but that gave me the chance to play with them and some thought you were a fake and they stayed to see and gave me the chance to kill." I just start crying.

"W..wh...why d..d..did...you...abuse me?" I asked. "Why...di...di...did...y...yo...you...le...let...me...become...friends with the Cullens?" I stuttered. For once in my life I felt scared and not the brave boy I used to be.

"I abused you so you could feel the pain. I killed people so they felt the pain I felt but worse. I was abused by my dad. He smack me and stab me. My mother would laugh. She sexually abuse me and made it hurt badly. Then the police took me away and your mother's parents adopted me. I thought people deserve to feel pain but I wouldn't do it as badly as my parents did." I just look frightened and scared. "I let you become friends with the Cullens so soon you will be afraid of me and not ready to face me. That is your plan to face me and now I shall kill you." I was scared as hell as any six year old boy would.

"Wait!" I screamed. "I am half vampire or whole vampire?" I asked.

"Half but have this potion to make you look like this for a month." Then he stares. "Now you shall die." He hissed and take of his jacket he always wears and turns around.

He has scars everywhere on his face. And there was dried blood over this face too!

* * *

**I know it is not that scary but I think the next one will **

**be scary as shit! but the next one will be scary. **

**so tell me what you think. **

**REVIEW!  
**


	26. Chapter 24

**Okay this one may be a good one, **

**you may cry, you may laugh, and you may smile. **

**But here is chapter 24!

* * *

**Chapter 24

Esme's Pov~

"This place isn't Haunted!" Esme screamed.

Then a man appeared. "Think again women!" This man shouted and disappeared and I wonder what the hell was happening

"Believe us or I can get the eight children to tell you. Please eight children come!" Nessie shouted. Then eight children of white appeared. "Tell them this place is Haunted and everything." Nessie commanded them.

"Well this place is Haunted and that is your proof." One ghost girl said and disappeared.

"OKAY I BELIEVE YOU!" I shouted and everyone nodded at me.

Nessie's Pov~

"What now?" Esme asked while we stood at the door.

"Ryan the boy we met should be coming any second and then we turn his mother. and him in whole vampire and they live with us, and the house is burnt down." Everyone nods at my plan. Then I go grab the stick.

"Leave now." A ghost women said. The door opened and Ryan wasn't here. But we headed out silently.

Ryan would be here, he would be here. He couldn't have died from his uncle that quick plus his uncle wouldn't kill him anyways! Right? Then about ten minutes later the house was lit and we watched it burn. I saw hundreds of spirits leave and they took Ryan's mom somewhere to turn her vampire.

About an hour later, I knew Rayn was dead or he was one of those hundres spirts.

The uncle appeared. "I thought I let you know answers o questions. Why you're hands were bleeding Seth and Nessie was because it was my blood I wiped on you when you guys didn't notice. Ryan died in the fire and is not in the pits of hell and fire." Then he disappeared.

I whimpered. So Ryan did die. "We better go back in time now." I say while some tears fell down my face. We went back time traveling and went back where we should have been.

Ryan's Pov~

He grab a sword and kept purposely missing and I wonder why the hell would he do that. Then he hit my arm it bled. I screamed of agony!

Then he slashed me at my other arm while fell to the ground while both of my arms were bleeding to death. He left for few second and came back and watched. "My father would slash me with a sword twice!" My uncle shouted. "I am only hurting you this way because my father hurt me and let me feel pain but he wouldn't kill me!" I screamed of agony more and cried! I was scared to deaf and I didn't know what he hell to do. The my uncle punched me!

"Why the hell do I have to feel the pain?" I croak.

"You tried to scare people away but my father stabbed me ten times once so I did that to your brother!" He shouted. "My mother would sexually abuse me after I was abused." My uncle said. "She get me in the bed and she push her herself against me and hurt me and if I spoke she punch me and she do..."

"I don't want to go with that." I stopped my uncle at mid-sentence.

"Don't stop me at mid-sentence!" He yelled and hit me where my cuts where while I screamed of agony!

Then there was fire and spirits flew up and my uncle went with them to heaven! I was going to hell, wasn't I? I cried.

I know I was going to die. I sit there.

I try getting out of the room when I finally got the door open. The fire burns and burns my skin to parts while I fail to get out of the house and I fall down going into a black out not remembering a single thing and awaking in a place.

Everyone looks sad and lonely. "Welcome to Hell young boy." A man said with half of his face burned off and then I disappear and appear in the house were all four of us are sitting there with my uncle behind us.

Now we all knew what was ahead of us!

* * *

**I know that scary. **

**But I was crying when Ryan died because I was having attachment to him!**

**but you will know why the reason I killed Rayn in the next chapters. **

**but whoever reviews will get sneak peck of the next chapter **

**maybe depending on my mood!**

**but REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	27. Chapter 25

**No sneak peaks because i am going to bed soon **

**because I updated late cause today was busy!**

**okay i almost to a HUNDRED REVIEWS! I never thought I **

**could ever get to 70 reviews in my life for this! I like to **

**try to get hundred reviews in the next 5 chapter at least **

**and six a the most you could say **

**But here is chapter 25!

* * *

**Chapter 25

Nessie's Pov~

We were back in the room but the uncle didn't come in he shut the door. "Oh my god Ryan!" I screamed and hugged him. But Ryan looked stunned. "What's the matter?" I ask.

"I'm scared of everything. He can control people and I killed people. I even killed my own mother. But I had no idea. Then I die in the fire but it was worth saving you guys but I go to hell. It's just not what I planned. But do the same thing in two days because I know we can defeat him even know he goes to heaven." I frown while Ryan just starts crying. If we didn't go in the future this would be the first time I ever saw him cry.

"Wait you mean your fucking crazy uncle goes to heaven while you got to hell when it should be the opposite way." Seth says while Ryan nods.

"But we have to do the same plan no matter what. Ryan says it would be for the best." He nods again but I couldn't just sit knowing that Ryan will die. Maybe I won't follow the excat order of the plan. I wouldn't sit there let him die. No hell way!

Then we hear large boom open the door but didn't break it! It was my mom and dad. I ran over to them and hugged them both. "I love you both." I say while they hug me back. Then we tell them everything that we know that will happen!

"Oh my god! I am going to die for the love of my life!" Emmet shouts. "Yay!" She screams.

"But Ryan is going to die." We all three nod!

"Alice did you tect Esme and Carlise yet?" I asked and she nodded. "Well don't." She nods to me.

Then I don't have to worry about them getting in the way and I can save Ryan!

I couldn't let him die! I wouldn't let him die just for our family. He was apart of our family too!

But I couldn't tell anyone that I was going to save Ryan or they would say I would ruin the whole plan.

* * *

**Nessie said Ryan was apart of the family. **

**now what is going to happen in these two days?**

**what will Nessie's plan to be to save Ryan? **

**whoever are the first two reviewers will get a sneak **

**peck of the next chapter! **

**i want at least 4-5 reviews!**

**so REVIEW!  
**


	28. Chapter 26

**Okay I was totally joking about getting four **

**reviews I just like playing around and seeing **

**how many reviews I can get. i am not like one **

**of those people who are like 4-7 reviews or next **

**chapter or 10 reviews or I am deleting story!**

**but I am not one of those people...my sister is kinda. **

**but thanks for the three awesome reviews!**

**You may tear up like I did! you may not but i was just emotional in this chapter!  
**

**but here is chapter 26!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 26

Nessie's Pov!

While we were gone for two days. Those two days nothing really happened...nothing...no one dying. Emmet always looking sad...

Everything was just silent. I walk up and down the stairs and finally sit at the end of the stairs while everyone does their own damn thing.

But in the beginning I was always Renesmee Cullen and this trip changed my whole life. Rethinking everything that happened, I been through alot for a two year old who looked like a four year old. But the first time I met Ryan, it was scary. But now he was nice, and kind. I know they mean the same thing. But...I never knew I would go through this.

Remembering the first day I heard voices echoing...It scared me...but now what? Do I just let Ryan die? Do I changed the whole plan? Can I do that? Can I let myself lov...I don't love him...I don't. But thinking what I been though, I don't know what feel.

I take a paper from somewhere and write.

_Dear Ryan , _

_My life has changed forever, I experienced death from my Aunt Rosalie, you felt death. Is that abnormal for a me? Is it? Am I scared or confused? Do I know what is happening? Do I understand what is happening? Will I ruin the plan? Ryan, you may see this note for the last thing you see is, you may see me up there. But I am confused and can't let you die because...I don't know...I just can't let you die. If you're going...to I won't let you! Life isn't fair for this. You get to go to hell, how come you're uncle goes to Heaven. I remember the quote you said to me, Go to Heaven for Climate, Go to Hell for Company. I know what it means now. Climate means the temperature of a weather. But in this quote it means what you feel towards others and yourself, like love, and friendship. Company means like businesses, but in this quote it means not everyone you loved will go to Heaven. So it is saying to all of pretty much that Go to Heaven for love and friendship, Got to Hell for people you loved but weren't friendly to others. But they shortened it and said: 'Go to Heaven for Climate, Go to Hell for Company.' Is that what it meant, wat that what you were telling us? Is that it? Is that what you mother was telling you? Was it? I am glad the four of us stuck together. I am glad that Jake my best friend was there for me, you, and Seth? I am glad Seth was there for Jake. I am glad you were there for me. I am proud of myself that I am glad that I was there for my whole family, including you and your mother. I know this is a stupid to write this in a letter and say it in a letter but I think I like you. I can't tell with all the mix feelings inside me? But remember this? Even if it means if we both die together. Even if it means that everyone dies? Even if it means anything bad happens? Even if you ever find this note? Even if we never kiss? Even if we never talk again? Even if your uncle goes to heaven or hell? Even if it mean you go? Even if it mean everything I own to save you? Even if it was for my life? Even know I will put everyone in danger? But now I understand what everyone is going thought. What I am too? I think I am in love with you Ryan. No matter what love can't break me apart from you. I always feels safe and secure by you. Remember the beginning of us arriving. _

_Love _

_Nessie 3_

Tears swelled up my eyes making them red and blotchy and tears flooding down them. I grab another paper write.

_Dear Mom & Dad,_

_I love you both very much. I am glad all this happen cause this brought me closer to love and friendship. Think hard about this quote. 'Got to Heaven for Climate, Go to Hell for Company.' I love you both very much. _

_Love _

_Nessie 3 _

More tears come down my face. Then I grab another paper.

_Dear Aunt Alice, _

_I know you think I will sound insane when I say this...thanks for not believing me. Love ya! _

_Love _

_Nessie 3 _

I grab another paper and write another note...

_Dear Uncle Jasper, _

_I love you very much!_

_Love _

_Nessie 3 _

I grab another paper.

_Dear Jake and Seth, _

_I love you both very much. You both are like my family. Thanks for treating me well. Thank-you. I may die. Don't be frightened. I am just trying to say if I die tell my parents I was saving Ryan my love. Love ya Best Friends!_

_Love _

_Nessie 3 _

The tears were flooding down my face and I could barely see anything. Now this is to Uncle Emmet, and Aunt Rosalie.

_Dear Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Emmet, _

_I can't believe you both are going to die because it's my all fault. When I tell Ryan that, he says it's not mine, its his. I know I sound foolish. But Aunt Rosalie you were meant to be in heaven, if you hell you weren't meant. Emmet you too! I love you both. I am in love with Ryan, I think. I know I am only two years old but physically in four year old body. But I wish you guys were alive to spend the rest of your life with me. But I guess that isn't how it is planned. But I love you both, never forget that! _

_Love _

_Nessie 3 _

The tears in my eyes. I put Ryan's letter in front of the door were his Uncle kills him painfully as I head. I go up to heaven. "Nessie, why are you crying?" Emmet asked.

"Emmet just promise me you won't read this letter till you are with Aunt Rosalie in heaven or hell."

"Promise." We both made a promise and I hope Emmet kept that promise.

Then I put my parents and along with all the letters downstairs and come back upstairs and curl up in a ball and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**okay sorry for taking forever! **

**I been busy! **

**Really busy! But I updated. **

**3 reviews for the next chapter cause I know we can do it! **

**REVIEW!  
**


	29. Chapter 27

**Okay...then ending won't be really soon...have to get emontions out till so **

**you guys understand what has been happening so far. in the last chapter **

**when it was like 3 it was suppose to be one of those hearts!  
**

**this will be in Ryan's pov, next chapter will be in Seth's and Jake's pov..**

**after that it will be in Emmet's pov and Rosalie's Pov...then Edward's and Bella's **

**pov, then Alice's and Jasper's pov! then the uncle's pov! enjoy chapter 27!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 27

Ryan's Pov~

Life ain't all that easy. I remember every day clearer. No one survived this long. Now thinking what was I? Who was I? What was happening? It is clearer and clearer. I see Nessie at the steps writing. I wonder what she is writing. But it is secret so i won't read I guess. It is private and it is none of my business.

But Nessie is only two years old. She is half vampire, and half human. She has brown wavy hair and green eyes. I never seen nothing like her. But I remember that one night.

_Flashback Starts_

_I was only six years old and I mad at my uncle. I ran and ran. I ran and ran. My mind was focus on where I was going and I ran into someone. "Hello." A women said. "I am something special. I feel your mixture feelings." _

_"Impossible." I say. "No one can do that." _

_"But I can because I am something special called a vampire." The women said. "But you know, you better become one and you can become special like me." The women tempted me. "Just come close." I walk a step closer to her. "Closer." I was close enough and she knelt down and whispered. "This may hurt a little." _

_Then she bit me on my neck. I screamed, and my breath was hard. I fell to the ground. It was like a burning fire, my chest going up and down and I screamed. The words came out hard to say..."What...what...did...di...did...yo...you...do...to me?" I asked. _

_"I put venom in you and you may die or live." The women hissed. Then after three days I was used to myself. The women taught me everything. My thirst was compelling and wanted blood, and blood. "Now remember, you will see me, my name is Valarie." Then I left back to my house where my uncle is. I went there thirsty. Then I blanked out when my uncle saw me. _

_Flashback ends _

I remember that clearly. I knew I was destined to die.

I saw Nessie crying and she was not writing, I went by her. "Nessie." I mumble. "What's the matter?" I asked. Nessie looked up.

"It's my fault." Nessie exasperated.

"No its not! It's mine. I wasn't there for my mother, or my brother. I wasn't there for those who died. because I killed them."

"No." Nessie whimpers. "You can't."

"Don't worry. You're sad while I'm sad and mad and confused." I hug her and she hugs me back. I wonder what she thinks about me right then.

* * *

**Wow...i did great job on how he became a vampire...**

**did I? but did you like it. THREE REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	30. Chapter 28

**Okay sometime on Friday I think was someone's birthday...guess before you continue..**

**it was not mine. it was a special reviewer called seth'sbabe! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HER! **

**say happy birthday to her if you like but her is is chapter 28!

* * *

**Chapter 28

Jake's Pov~

I know there is more to Ryan's story. I know there is and I am going to get that story out of him. But what the hell am I kidding. He won't tell me and I see Ryan with Nessie coming in our room. I know this is the time to get the story out of him. Then Seth comes in and looks like he is about to say something. "Well...how slow are these days going to get?" Seth asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Ryan," I hesitated. "What's your whole story?" I asked.

Ryan swallowed. "Well I was born on August 14th in 1812. My mother had me and my brother at age seventeen. My father Peter dies before he knew my mother was pregnant. Soon after that at three years old my mother lost her job and lost everything. We went to her grandparent's house where my uncle Alex lived still. Two years later my grandparents died when we were out. After that I was five my uncle abused me and my brother. The police came and took my mother away and threw her in prison. After three months my uncle killed my brother. When I was six I was mad at everything my uncle did and ran away and was turned in a vampire.

"The girl taught me everything and went back home and had blank outs and I wasn't really thirsty anymore. Then in 1918 people stop coming and I started to be thirsty for more blood and I lived off animals. Then a girl named Angela came in the house at 2001 when I was so thirsty that I sucked most of her blood..." Ryan was cut off.

"Wait, what the hell?" Seth said. "God, you sucked human blood because you were so thirsty and you're a vampire but then why do you disappear?"

"I can't answer that." Ryan went on with his story once again. "I sucked most of her blood and all she had was with only with holes in her neck but all I can tell you is that she dies from the venom if only they didn't some I maybe could have saved her. Soon no one came for a while but Mike Tame in 1998 with 10 kids that my uncles killed eight of them after that soon Campbell came and investigated. After that you guys came. That's pretty much my whole entire life."

Everyone looked stunned.

Seth's Pov~

What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? So he killed one person knowing other times he was controlled. "Now life is complicated. Everyone is still going along with plan."

"Yes." Jake said.

"Of course." Ryan said.

"Um...yes." Nessie stuttered. Everyone left but I got Nessie to come in.

"Are you going along with the plan?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't tell anyone about what you are going to say."

"I am going to save Ryan."

Dammit, this is a big problem.

* * *

**I know short but someone has to at least know Nessie going to save Ryan. **

**nest chapter is in Emmet's and Rosalie's Pov~**

**remember seth'sbabe's birthday! **

**two reviews for next chapter!  
**


	31. Chapter 29

**Okay I'm alive! HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING! **

**i am updating finally! **

**But I have this special play list for fanfiction to write. music helps me think. **

**listen to **

**Secrets by One Republic **

**it kinda goes along...maybe not...  
**

**here is chapter chapter 29!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 29

Emmet's Pov~

My heart isn't beating like it use to when Rosalie was around. I miss her so much. But I would hurt the family if I died. But if I didn't die, I would be depressed. Depressed more than ever. What is the best choice?

But nothing seemed right at the time because of everything that was happening. Maybe it was the best to die. But Nessie gave me this note and I wanted to know what it said. But I promised her. I wonder if Rosalie was really alive. Was she in Heaven or hell? I wonder. But was it the best for me to die?

Would Rosalie want that? So many unanswered questions. But I guess that is life when you are vampire. I think.

But I wonder what Rosalie is doing.

I wonder...

Rosalie's Pov~

Where was I? I died. A dream come true? But what about Emmet? "Honey, everyone can hear your thoughts here Rosalie. I am Miss. Ellie! You get to choose! Heaven or Hell!"

"Wait! I am dead?" I ask.

"Yes dear," Ellie said.

"What about Emmet?" I ask.

"He is on earth, depressed that you're dead. So far he is going to be in hell unless he does more good." Ellie explained.

"But what about my vampire family? Is my real family here?" I blurt out.

"Your vampire family is fine. Nessie has a crush on Ryan. It is the same as ever. Do you know how long I been waiting for Ryan to die. Thousands of years. But then I gave up hope. You're real family is in Heaven. Emmet will be in hell. So pick your family or your true love." Things were running thought my mind. I was so confuse!

"Can't I visit Emmet in Hell?" I stutter.

"Well no, we made a law last week saying 'Heaven cannot visit Hell. You only got one pick. That is your life forever. Heaven of all Eternity. Hell of death pit. The boy you loved in your human years is in Hell."

"I pick...do I get a few days?"

"You get many days as possible. You know you are in decision world. Tons of ghost. One girl is waiting for her sister to die. The girl is 11 years old, she drowned. She is not leaving till she is with her sister. But it been 10 years. Her sister forgot about her and is a vampire!" Ellie exclaimed. "It was her decision. You can take long as you want!"

"Okay." I float away crying and sat in a corner.

"Don't worry. It'll hurt for a while." A eleven year old girl said.

* * *

**So...what do you think? Good or bad? not like Rosalie. **

**so two reviews. if I get four reviews by tomorrow **

**i will update almost every day this week. **

**REVIEW!  
**


	32. Chapter 30

**oh my god! i am update again! i for now will be trying to update every other day. **

**like i won't update tomorrow but i will update Tuesday. it depends if i get at least **

**get one review! i will be updating alot during Christmas Break! :) Okay I am going **

**to try to finish this on New Years Eve. I will update like a 12am for it! that is a goal. **

**i bet I could do it too! i can't believe I got this far in to my story! :) I think there will **

**be somewhat of a sequel to this! like it will be a different adventure with the same **

**characters. i will do that if you want me to! anyway here is chapter 30! :) **

**let's get 100 reviews by chapter 32! let's try! be warned. Alice is OOC! kinda Jasper too!  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 30

Alice's Pov~

I can't believe I didn't believe Nessie in the beginning. If I did we be at home, not being scared. Having fun and not being trapped in a fucking house! But no I just wanted to have fun in Maine, which I thought this house wasn't really Haunted! And it is really Haunted. The fucking crazy uncle trying to kill us! God, why did this happen to us? It always happened to us. Why do we get stuck in situations like this?

So far I haven't been seeing visions because my mind is all clouded up. I don't know why it is. It is bothering the hell out of me. I wonder if Edward can read my mind right now. But who cared. Well I better call Campbell Turn dude. I haven't called him since we got here.

I called him. It wasn't a welcoming answer. "Why the hell haven't you been calling?"Campbell asked.

"Well I been kinda busy. The first day my little girl said this place was Haunted but I didn't believe her. The second day she said it again. The third day she said it again. On the fourth day I was stuck in a basement. And a ton of fucking things been going on. Why don't you come here and get the story from Nessie! She knows ever fucking thing that is going on here. Come in two days!"

"Okay, see you then." Campbell said.

God, people can be retarded.

Jasper's Pov~

Alice wanted some alone time so I was giving her some alone time. I was just pacing around the house. Looking for something fun to do. But there is nothing in the damn house. So I had to live through boring life. Since everything was quiet around, we all decided to be silent and not talk one bit. You couldn't really hear anyone's breathing. We were just all depressed.

I went downstairs for a short moment. Then I saw these letter. Once was addresed to me. I opened it.

It was Nessie handwriting and it said:

_Dear Uncle Jasper, _

_I love you very much!_

_Love _

_Nessie 3 _

What did she mean by that? Something was going up with her. Her emontions were being mixed up. She was going to try to make things right.

Now I knew what that meant. She may die because she will be saving Ryan.

SHIT!

Do I tell anyone?

* * *

**I was suppose to do it in Bella's and Edward's pov~ **

**but i didn't have any ideas for them but I hade ideas for **

**Jasper's and Alice's pov! i hoped you enjoyed it. **

**two reviews for next chapter since I know we can do it! **

**REVIEW MY FAVORITE REVIEWER! NEW REVIEWERS ARE WELCOMED!  
**


	33. Chapter 31

**So I don't have any ideas for this chapter. I am free writing without any ideas. I have no plan to go anywhere...I am not joking. but i hope you enjoy it!**

**well thank you for the amazing reviews! **

**here is chapter 31**

**

* * *

**Chapter 31

Bella's Pov~

Waiting for two whole days. Nothing. Not one damn thing happened. The uncle didn't even appear. What the hell does that mean? Is he just letting us live in freedom of a trapped house.

I hate that Alice had this vision. Well yea...

"Bella." Damn it! Jasper ruining my thoughts.

"What?"

"Nessie isn't going to go with the plan." Shit!

Edward's Pov~

Bella ran over to me. She started to speak fast. "You know how they told us what happened. Hell, Nessie ain't going to follow it. She is going to save Ryan. She said it all in one note. Just notes. Instead of going with a plan...you know what I mean!" Bella shouted.

"I'll talk to her." I say and walk to Nessie.

"Hey dad," She says. "What's on your mind?"

"Are you going to save Ryan?" She gave a straight face.

"I may have said that in notes but now I thought about the notes and decided I'm not going to save Ryan. I think that is the best choice." Nessie said.

"Okay I believe you." I kiss her on the forehead.

* * *

**I know it is short!**

**So Jasper told someone. **

**but is Nessie lying?**

**next chapter is just in the Uncle's pov! **

**more exciting twist will be adding to this story. **

**but three reviews! then i am at a 100 for this. **

**whoever is 100th reviewer is gets a sneak peck of**

**one of the up coming chapters **

**but only three reviews for next chapter! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	34. Chapter 32

**So...I am so sorry...its just that I been busy trying to finish Rising Sun. Today I am in a good mood and decided to update today. But yea thanks for the other reviews. **

**here is chapter 32!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 32

Uncle Alex's Pov~

I watch the Cullens be all sad. They all knew what was ahead of them. They knew their destiny. Maybe I can kill Emmet now instead of later. But that doesn't matter anyways. But I seen these notes Renesmee wrote.

I go by the attic door and see a not to Ryan. I grab and the note and read it. She loved Ryan. So cute. It is just a small crush for now. Now I would switch it around.

Instead I would go to my room and kill Renesmee when Ryan will be expecting me up there and Renesmee won't be expecting me. Brilliant plan!

But now this was going to surprise them.

_Two Days Later _

I was just in my bedroom bathroom and Renesmee was sitting on the bed.

I came out and grab her.

She screamed!

* * *

**It is really short. really short...but it leads up the next chapters...sorry for not updating. **

**one review!  
**


	35. Chapter 33

**So sorry for not updating! I was just focused on my other story Rising Sun!**

**Then I took about a three break from writing on fanfiction after Rising Sun!**

**I am almost to my due date for my baby! I don't even know if my baby is **

**a girl or a boy. I didn't go and see. But I am giving up my baby up for adoption! **

**but I will be updating like every day for now on with this story. There is probably **

**five chapters or more left. not sure...let's just have fun with this story while we can! **

**here chapter 33!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 33

Nessie's Pov~

I was sitting on the bed waiting for the right time to go save Ryan. I was just sitting on the bed. Then stong arm touched me. I screamed. "Shut your fucking mouth!" yelled Uncle Alex. "Do you want to see Ryan ever again? If you do keep that damn mouth close!"

I cried, my tears fell down my cheeks. They were big and wet. "Why do you kill people?" I ask without thinking. "Ryan hates you as a uncle. He just calls you uncle even know you are Uncle Alex. What made you want to kill?"

"SHUT UP!" roared Uncle Alex.

"I mean like who gives shit. No one cared if you kill or not! Like did you have any younger or older siblings," I said. Ryan's uncle smiles.

Ryan appears at the door. "You move one bit," says the Uncle who holds the knife closer to me, "She will die." He laughs. I cry and cry. "I do have younger sibling. He's dead! Dead! Hell yea he is dead! His is part of the reason I killed. Say good-bye to your life!"

"NO!" screamed Ryan.

"What?" questioned the Uncle.

"My life is nothing compared to hers. If you kill her, what would you gain form her if you killed her? Nothing. If you had alive you would have her power. She has venom. She could change you in a vampire. She could even be your aging wife," lied Ryan. "If you kill me, I'll be gone and you'll have her to yourself and uh...um...have fun...um...on the...uh...um...bed. You'll have fun of the bed pretty much," I started thinking.

Ryan was insane. What the hell was this plan? For me to raped by his fucking uncle. But Ryan had to have some power. He had too! "Wait! Ryan is trying to save me! Can't you tell? I mean...Ryan has a better power. He can do everything!" I blurt out. "He is more special than I am." The Uncle look at me then Ryan.

"Foolish girl! Ryan don't move. Because one more thing you don't know about me is that I am something more powerful than vampires, and werewolves. I am a wizard! This is why I can do all this magical things. I just don't kill people with magic or they take my powers away! My life is a lie. I told everyone my name is Alex. It really is Alec! Alec!" Uncle Alex...wait Alec laughed.

I was getting confused.

* * *

**So more interesting things. **

**So if you are confused about the Uncle's name. **

**He lied and said it was Alex even know it is Alec. **

**More will be revealed about himself. You will finally get**

**to know the truth. So for the next two or three chapters it**

**will be about his past. It may get confusing. but you finally**

**get to know his whole side of the story! **

**SO THREE REVIEWS! LET'S SEE HOW MANY REVIEWERS **

**OR GAIN OR LOSE! LET'S SEE!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	36. Sorry! Author Note! Please Read!

_I feel so bad! I haven't updated in forever and it's my fault! I was going to update alot more after my trip to Chicago which I was leaving this Sunday and be gone for about three days. Then update! But I can't do this. The good news is I was planning on updating and I'm going Chicago. But that isn't going to work anymore. Bad news, I can't update my stories! My computer screen doesn't show anything on it because of the chords. So all my stories are on that computer and I need the chords for it. So you guys have to wait for my computer to get new chords. I have no idea when it's going to happen. So it'll be a long wait. But back to good news! I will have Light to update, I haven't had time to rewrite it but now I will! I will have two new stories coming out too! Poems going along with Eclipse and Breaking Dawn! Yay!  
_


	37. Sorry! Another Author Note!

Right now you're probably like oh my god! She's finally updated. But no. Life is a roller coaster for me. BUT PLEASE READ THIS! So...my stories will not be completed...by me. I've given the rights to someone I known way back. I found her on Facebook and we go way back. We're friends and she's an amazing writer. I told her about fan fiction and she was like oh my god, I want to have an account. I told her I was never going to be able to finish the stories, and she said she would finish them but she would start from the beginning. I told her everything that I wanted to happen. She is okay with that and she's working on them like crazy but she is adding twist and turns which I would have never came up with to keep readers interested. Right now she is taking the rights of these stories: New Beginnings, and Light. She is rewriting New Beginnings and Light with the ideas I want to happened, and adding twist and turns that you won't expect. But I will be finishing Haunted, From Dawn Til' Dusk, and Video Diary. Please just give me patience. But my friend is working on a story of her own so she is a busy writer. She has exams coming up and she's writing before studying for her damn exams. I told her that she was insane. But this is what is going to be happening. I will let you know when Light and New Beginnings is out. My friend's pen-name is 2random021. She has not published anything yet but she will be in the summer. She is also looking for a beta reader! Thanks for you time! I appreciate what you guys done!


	38. Chapter 34

It's been awhile...but I'm back here to finished Haunted.

Then From Dawn Til' Dusk and Video Diaries.

I will not leave unfinished work on here so I'll be finishing it this summer.

* * *

Chapter 34

No One's Pov~

Everyone was in the room now, Ryan, Jacob, Seth, Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Uncle Alec had the knife at Nessie's throat as everyone went silent and watched him. "I'm confuse!" Nessie yells.

"ABOUT WHAT!" screamed Alec.

"Why you lied about your name! What else!"

Renesmee gives a look at Jacob and nods towards a knife in the corner of a bedroom. Jacob sees it and understand what Nessie wants to be done, she wants to kill him, now. Jacob moves slowly. "Well...I don't know why! I just didn't like that name anymore so I changed it to Alex!"

"So why are you telling us you're real name!"

"That's not the point!" he yelled.

"Well I'm a curious girl," Nessie said. Jacob had the knife in his hand. "Wait! Are you lying?"

"Of course I'm lying!"

"You bitch!" she yelled.

Alex got fire in his eyes as she said that. "What did you call me?"

"A bitch that should die in Hell and a fire!" Ryan realized she was telling a plan. "I hope you die slowly and painfully!" Ryan grabbed matches out of his pocket. "NOW!" Jacob jumped and stabbed him in the back as Ryan got the fire caught onto him.

Alex screamed of pain and fury. "You're the little bitch her!" He drops the knife as it falls into her leg.

"LEAVE!" Nessie screamed as they ran out. Surprisingly the door was unlocked. They lit a fire. The house burned to the ground, once again.

* * *

Well...that is almost the ending. One more little part!


	39. Epilogue

**And this is the ending to the story!**

* * *

****Epilogue

_10 years later _

__They all lived happily. Ryan and his mother lived with the Cullens. It was very exciting. "Hey," said the teenage Renesmee now to Ryan.

"Hi," he said.

Ryan grabs Nessie's hand and kisses her on the lips. Renesmee smiles as he lets go. They all lived happily. (Except Jacob)

Roaslie, after many years of deciding where she should go. She decided Hell, she loved Emmet and wouldn't trade it for anything.

They all lived happily.

* * *

**I know...a terrible ending...but it's done. Sorry for not having Jake to have his happy ending but I didn't want him to have. I wanted Nessie and Ryan to have one. Anyways...there's the end. **

**Sorry...i just lost motivation for this story. **


End file.
